Talk:Pepakura File Index
=Arbiter section= I fixed the Arbiter section and added thumbs. Could someone mirror my RAR on 405th and Vrogy? Thanks! Tru7h 23:15, 2 April 2008 (UTC)Tru7h =405th FTP= The pepa@405th ftp user account I'd mirrored files with is no longer functional. Perhaps someone else can get the new info and mirror newer files.. or maybe this is the end of 405th support for this wiki. Meh. Vrogy 17:07, 7 February 2009 (UTC) 405th relocated its URL. Their new pepakura database is still having the bugs worked out of it. A.O.A., Delta-3 Division, ONI Section-III 17:02, July 16, 2010 (UTC) =New Style?= What do you think of this? Which one is better?Deadguy71 16:17, 18 June 2008 (UTC) Wow, I just noticed this today... I like it, but it does waste a lot of space. Maybe we could apply the shaded backgrounds to the cells to the current layout? The code sure looks cleaner, heh. Vrogy 03:58, 4 July 2008 (UTC) I like the look. Hopefully it will help those not familiar with the Pep index find what they want without asking 10 times (not that it was hard before). tlither 12:10, 5 July 2008 (UTC) Halo 1 Marines' Armor Marine (Halo 1) Reference Pictures Image:H1_marine_helmet_GARLAND.jpg|Helmet by GARLAND http://www.405th.com/pepa/H1_marine_helmet_GARLAND.pdo 405th Mirror http://www.vrogy.net/pepa/H1_marine_helmet_GARLAND.pdo Vrogy.net Mirror Image:H1_marine_chest_GARLAND.jpg|Chest by GARLAND http://www.405th.com/pepa/H1_marine_chest_GARLAND.pdo 405th Mirror http://www.vrogy.net/pepa/H1_marine_chest_GARLAND.pdo Vrogy.net Mirror Image:H1_marine_right_shoulder_GARLAND.jpg|Right Shoulder by GARLAND http://www.405th.com/pepa/H1_marine_right_shoulder_GARLAND.pdo 405th Mirror http://www.vrogy.net/pepa/H1_marine_right_shoulder_GARLAND.pdo Vrogy.net Mirror Image:H1_marine_left_shoulder_GARLAND.jpg|Left Shoulder by GARLAND http://www.405th.com/pepa/H1_marine_left_shoulder_GARLAND.pdo 405th Mirror http://www.vrogy.net/pepa/H1_marine_left_shoulder_GARLAND.pdo Vrogy.net Mirror Image:H1_marine_right_shin_GARLAND.jpg|Right Shin by GARLAND http://www.405th.com/pepa/H1_marine_right_shin_GARLAND.pdo 405th Mirror http://www.vrogy.net/pepa/H1_marine_right_shin_GARLAND.pdo Vrogy.net Mirror Image:H1_marine_left_shin_GARLAND.jpg|Left Shin by GARLAND http://www.405th.com/pepa/H1_marine_left_shin_GARLAND.pdo 405th Mirror http://www.vrogy.net/pepa/H1_marine_left_shin_GARLAND.pdo Vrogy.net Mirror Image:H1_marine_forearm_GARLAND.jpg|Forearm by GARLAND http://www.405th.com/pepa/H1_marine_forearm_GARLAND.pdo 405th Mirror http://www.vrogy.net/pepa/H1_marine_forearm_GARLAND.pdo Vrogy.net Mirror Image:H1_marine_thigh_plates_GARLAND.jpg|Thigh Plates by GARLAND http://www.405th.com/pepa/H1_marine_thigh_plates_GARLAND.pdo 405th Mirror http://www.vrogy.net/pepa/H1_marine_thigh_plates_GARLAND.pdo Vrogy.net Mirror Halo 1 Marines' Armor Marine (Halo 1) Reference Pictures =Section Quotes= The EOD section quote is a Fight Club reference. Generally, they're just there to make this article a bit more interesting. Cameron Sheppard Issue Resolved. For the record, Cameron Sheppard claims that his sister was the one doing the crediting for Cameron. He has apologized for any problems it created. Let it stand that Cameron has declared that he respects (and even admires) Agbates and Squirrel and that he makes no claim to authorship of the Hayabusa helmet Pepakura file. I would prefer it if no further discussion of this issue occurs, and we all just consider the matter laid to rest. Deadguy71 14:03, 27 August 2008 (UTC) Permutations in Halo 3 Just moved the Mark V permutation helmet to the permutation area. Don't know why it was in with the Halo 2 suit when it doesn't come from that model. It's similar, but there are differences. I also fixed all the links going to it from other pages (like the Mark V hub area). Pepakura_File_Index#Mark_V_.28High_Detail.29 We have to stay ontop of that if we change a heading name or make a new one.. it breaks the old links. The same thing needs to happen to the ODST Permutation helmet. Though I think we just need to put it in both places. We probably also need to reorganize the Permutations into some kind of order.Deadguy71 15:48, 16 August 2008 (UTC) I was looking for a Skull I was looking for a skull that I had Found here once, Since I have returned every so often and searched every where else. If you have one, or know how to find one please contact me at Mr_Sinistar@hotmail.com. Thank you for your time. Removing Vrogy mirrors Why is this being done? Please explain. If he wants to stop offerring the mirrors, I would expect him to show up and do this himself, rather than some anonymous edit. He's worth more respect than that. By the way, if you're just one of the vandals doing this, you DO realize your hard work at defacing the wikia is reversed with a single button press right? lol It's amazing how much effort the vandals put-in, only to be immediately forgotten at the press of a button. Deadguy71 (Talk) 02:02, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Dead Links Problem Every pepakura file download link that is File Front hosted leads you to a dead link. Please repair this as soon as possible. (UNSIGNED) The files may have been moved or deleted from those locations. Eventually, I can see the need for a dead link area. You could try contacting the author of those files to see if they're availible somewhere else. The same thing anyone else, myself included, would have to do. Unfortunately, no one seems to use their Wikia user name links in the pep file listings under author, so contacting them may, or may not prove to be difficult. --Deadguy71 (Talk) 14:52, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Every 405th and Vrogy.net i've tried leads to nowhere. I have no idea where to start looking for these files (besides going onto the website and randomly searching around, which got me nowhere on 405th). It'd be great if somebody more knowledgeable could redirect these links to working downloads again. Geotexan 02:30, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Same problem here, I can basically say that it is only the 4shared files that seem to be dead links. I can download Halo 1 Marine armor, but if I try to download anything hosted on 4shared, it just says "Internet cannot display te Webpage." Please help fix these links, I'm one of those people who are mid-project and could really use these files back up online. 01:51, December 18, 2010 (UTC)Guest Can you be more specific as to which links are dead? I tried a few random 4shared links and they worked for me. Ral Partha 06:50, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Hmm, Maybe it's just my computer then, but do you have any idea what could be causing that? I believe you, because I tried on another computer in my household, and the 4shared files did work. I've heard complaints from other individuals that their computers won't seem to load 4shared. I was just thrown off a bit because it had worked for me for quite a while, then all of a sudden it just stops. Any word on this would be helpful, thank you. Chief-fan4life 20:16, December 18, 2010 (UTC)Chief-fan4life 4shared sometimes gets those "hiccups" and becomes inaccessible for a few hours, although I remember one time when it went out for about a day, a day and a half. When that happens again, try downloading the file(s) later in the day. If the link is really broken for good, leave a note here and I'll try to re-upload it as soon as I can. Ral Partha 21:24, December 18, 2010 (UTC) I agree because this "hiccup" has lasted for about 2 and a half - 3 days. I'll look into downloading them again, giving the site a bit of time. I'll leave a note if no end can be reached, thank you. Chief-fan4life 00:42, December 19, 2010 (UTC)Chief-fan4life Hunter Chest download I can't seem to download the Hunter Chest file because when I click on the link, it takes me to a webpage and it says the link to download the file is unavailable for some reason.Can someone fix this problem; or at least tell me what to do? (UNSIGNED) The file listing may have expired, or the owner may have removed it. The original poster (presumably the author, or with the author's permission) is the only one that can fix that because it's not on the 405th mirror, nor a Vroggy mirror. In other words, it's not within the Wikia's control. --Deadguy71 (Talk) 14:57, 1 July 2009 (UTC) PLEASE SIGN YOUR COMMENTS Please sign your posts on the talk pages so we can keep track of who wants what and when a problem was noticed. Simply type: --~~~~ at the end of your Posts. --Deadguy71 (Talk) 14:36, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Main Page fighting Bring it in here folks, the other page is for content. In future, please do your discussions/announcements in here and keep the main page clear. Also, we do not need to see the vandalism occur in-order to fix it, or get to the culprit. Letting us know it happened is enough. By not signing your work, and/or signing in, and/or writing addional comments on the page, we can't see who was "fixing" and who was "wrecking" the page without a lot more work. ''' It's the difference between reverting a couple of edits, and picking/choosing our way through 100 entries that we can't revert to because your "helpful" fixes are in the way. Next time, please just contact us. Normally I'm here every day and would have caught it anyways, but I've been sick this past week.--Deadguy71 (Talk) 23:32, 25 July 2009 (UTC) ''---To the guy above me who has been trying to sort out this problem the CQB section was my fault. (I'm not the one attacking the page though). I'm Ag'bates from the 405th and I have a couple models on this page and have never actually added them myself and I had planned on adding my newly released HD CQB Helmet to the section but couldn't figure it out. I tried undoing in and everything but it didn't work. Once again I am really sorry about the CQB section and for the guy who keeps attacking this wiki....honestly just stop. There is no point to it whatsoever so I really don't see why you are doing it. ''-my apoligies Agbates Ah, I see. well, the attacks seemed to have stopped, so we'll led the mods clean up the page and ban that IP (if it hasn't been banned already). Apparently the attacker had some problem with Adam. He initially replaced the entire page with "FAG FAG FAG FAG FAG FAG This is the silverbuffs leave the CCE ALONE" <--- what??? yeah, I don't get it either. then he kept messing with the words of my messages like mad libs, which was irritating. I told him that Adam molds his armor and doesn't pep it, so altering this site will not affect adam in any way. after that the attacker deleted all of my messages (as well as his own) and stopped that attack. I restored the messages so moderators could have a record of the whole affair. sorry about that, I'm really not familiar with how pages like these work. I was just trying to get the guy to stop. but hey, it worked, didn't it? haha. also, I saw the note on the content page that said "submit problems to the talk page" but could figure out where the talk page actually was... like I said, not too familiar with this site. however, I tried to make it clear that I was the one being helpful by writing "message to mods" or "more vandalism" or something to that effect in the summary box so you could see that my IP wasn't the one doing the vandalizing when I posted. also, putting helpful in quotes like that above ("...because your "helpful" fixes were in the way") wasn't really necessary. I could certainly do without the sarcasm regarding to my good intentions... next time I'll just ignore the problem, then. believe me. I could have saved a lot more time and gotten a lot more sleep by just letting somebody else handle it... --versusINK Grunt Armor Placement Ever since someone posted it there, its layout has always bugged me so I went ahead to fix it. I managed to clean up this section to make it look more consistent with the rest of the page. But now I'm wondering if this is the right place to put the file (near the top). Wouldn't it make more sense if we group it with the Arbiter and Hunter files? Let me know what you think before I start doing something pretty major. --Ral Partha 03:04, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Ya, that was me. Sorry, my bad. i didn't meen to do that. I didn't even expect it to pop up like that. I'm sorry, won't happen again. (Sev1995) Hey, don't worry about it. It was an honest mistake. It just looked out place among marine armor. LOL! --Ral Partha 03:34, September 3, 2009 (UTC) That guy from the other day is back. The same guy that was screwing with the site the other day is back and he deleted the page's contents again. I reverted it, but I though I should be mentioned. what ever happened to banning the IP? cuz it's the same IP as the guy from the other day. 09:47, 28 July 2009 (UTC) --versusINK Hunter Armor I just wanted to report a dead link on he Pepakura File Index. The link for the Hunter Chest reports the file is deleted just so you know. (Sev1995) Automated transfer of Problem Report #23769 The following message was left by Sev1995 via on 2009-07-01 07:27:17 UTC The Hunter Chest Link leads me to a website were it says the file is unavailable to download, please fix this as soon a possible. Thank you very much for your services. hunter ORUnitSpartan#007 seriously dude WHERE IS A GOOD LINK 4 IT!!!!!! cus its just awesome PLEASE MAIL ME AT wskilletlover@gmail.com Knightmere 07:38, 21 August 2009 (UTC) hey does any one know of a spark pdo?or any ship ones? Knightmere 21:33, 23 August 2009 (UTC) pepakura designer I REALLY NEED HELP PLEASE how do i adjust the size of the costumes so it can fix it on pepakura designer? so i can make it fit me? Knightmere 20:31, 27 August 2009 (UTC) A4 or letter size and scale? The great files for the MKVI armor posted by ROBOGENESIS. Can someone tell me if they are for A4 paper or letter size? Also if possible what scale they are in. Thanks in advance hostile1@live.com -- 01:25, September 7, 2009 (UTC)Tom none of the links work for the hayabusa helment was just wondering what is a good way to get the sizing right. I'm kinda short...only 5'5 and most of the models I've seen are for 6'0 or taller...anyone that could help...it would mean the worlds..^_^ Other Armors? Armor Help? Where should other (non-halo) armor peps be linked? Specifically I'm referring to the Half-Life 2 Hazardous Environment Suit armor that Nugget modeled and I unfolded, but this applies to any armors that aren't specifically Halo series; Iron Man, HL2, GoW, etc. --Nullexe 19:09, November 16, 2009 (UTC)(null).exe Detailed Master Chief Chest By: FLYING SQUIRL ---- Someone please edit it. I don't have the $ to buy pepakura, my dad lost his job 2 yrs ago. Or tell me if it will be OK if I don't attch the "support struts?" I want to use THAT chest for a costume in the future. ---- M 90 Shotgun by rvb4life Can someone please edit this 2? The round-ish piece on page 7 has really screwed up flaps. I can barely read them, or even cut them or fold them right. The lines, dotted and such are crossing over each other, and I can't comprehend what to do with each one. PLEASE HELP ME Halo reach perm helmet This link seems to be broken. Can it please be fixed. Thanks, Andy I just checked the link and it is working fine. Ral Partha 06:08, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Halo 3 Naval Pilot (Marine Variant) Armor the link is not valid on 4shared plz fix this and how can you color the models on pep. designer 3 plz help last message was posted by Kimvy forgot to sign sorry Sorry for the delay but I have uploaded a new link to the helmet file. Ral Partha 04:15, May 10, 2010 (UTC) How to Open, Use, Print the .PDO files? can you please tell newB's how to open these files and print them. my computer doesn't recognize the .pdo extension. Thanks 01:37, April 29, 2010 (UTC)SpartinKiller You need to install Pepakura Designer or Viewer in your computer. Ral Partha 20:48, May 2, 2010 (UTC) i installed pepakura designer and viewer and made sure the file is a .pdo but it won't let me open the files Right-button click the pep file and select "Properties." On the line that says "Opens With:", click the "Change" button and select or browse for Pepakura Designer. Click "OK" and you're done. Next time, make sure that you sign your message by typing 4 consecutive tildes (~). Ral Partha 05:45, January 10, 2011 (UTC) printing problems i have installed pepakura viewer and downloaded the armor pieces i want but when i try to print nothing comes out except the page markers ( 10/72 (row2 col5) ) any sugestions on how to get this to print? 17:36, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Go to print settings and adjust the line transparency to zero. That worked for me. ~~A.O.A~~ 21:07, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Halo 3: ODST Armour Some of the links for the Halo 3: ODST armour are broken. I just made an account 02:06, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Jakk9891 17:15, June 18, 2010 (UTC)Jakk9891 Yeah, I noticed that almost all of the links are broken. Unfortunately, the forum is still down so there's no way for me to contact Nightshade and have him update the links. I don't have those files so I can't update the links myself. Ral Partha 21:53, June 18, 2010 (UTC) arby 404 all arby files are 404 file not found please fix as soon as posable! i need teh chest! thnx CBF signing in Terrova MISSING GRUNT ARMOR PDO! :( Can't find the link to the Grunt Armor PDO that used to be on this wiki page i need it! it was the BEST version that I have found but now it's gone :( someone help! you can search for it at 4shared its under covenant grunt armor pdo but its the same file that was here The link has been nonfunctional for a long time and a user eventually decided to delete it. Ral Partha 07:05, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Arbiter Links are Broken The only link for the Arbiter PDO's that works is the one from 4shared the rest are broken first the grunt armor now the arbiter :[ *sad face* help im trying to find the pepakura program so i can print out the armor. can someone send me a link to download it at tripprules@yahoo.com ? it would be really helpful Type the phrase "pepakura tutorial" in the search bar on the top left of this page. Ral Partha 18:42, July 29, 2010 (UTC) wiki vandalism 98.127.149.6 this ip adress seriously screwed up the page and added some un settling info i dont know how to revert to older page but did what i could. the location of this ip is from gran junction colorado if anyone cares to know He does that every once in a while. He's got a deep-seated hatred for the 405th. I don't know why. Anyway, if you don't know how to revert the page to its previous version, don't do anything. Let me take care of it. I check the wiki several times a day. Ral Partha 03:47, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Dead Links i was just looking on this site for the first time in a few months and iv noticed that there are alot of dead links now and this makes downloading these files rather difficylt if not imposible so i was just wondering if this coul be fixed or not? Has this site been forgotten about? I tried downloading pdo files and every one I tried 404'd on me. All the mark V and mark VI helmet links are broken and I stopped there. Most of the broken links can be fixed but you have to tell exactly which ones are broken. I don't have time to check every single link on the page but if you point them out, I will fix them immediately. Also, don't forget to sign your name by typing 4 tildes (~). Ral Partha 18:30, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Ral Partha, you are credit to team! You are make Pep Index Greatsuccess! Vrogy 14:47, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Thank you. I just couldn't sit idly by while others vandalize the wiki. It's good to know that you're still around, buddy! Ral Partha 22:51, August 18, 2010 (UTC) the links are all dead still, and it appears that the 405th.com and vrogy.net hosts no longer supply the files. Have they been moved? I'm mid-project and really need these files back up. ;) 15:46, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Like what I said a couple of paragraphs above, list down the ones that need to be fixed since I don't have to sit down and check all of them if they're still active. Better yet, list the links to the files that you need and I'll fix them ASAP. Ral Partha 22:51, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Brute shot not working Im looking for a brute shot pdo file... but i cant find one... the brute shot files on the pep. file index arent for pepakura software... it says like winzip or something can someone plz help!!! post a bruteshot pdo or comment on how to use the ones now thx!:) Files that end with .zip or .rar means that they have been compressed (to save space). Download either WinRAR or WinZIP (use Google) and install one in your computer. Then download the file that you want and double-click it. Simply follow the instructions after that. You will then get the .pdo file. Also, don't forget to sign your name by typing 4 tildes (~). Ral Partha 16:02, August 19, 2010 (UTC) umm?? um...alot of the files are gone. and this just happend recently. whats going on?? 03:59, August 21, 2010 (UTC)THxPhantom Read the section "Dead Links" above. That will explain what's happening lately. Also, next time use a more descriptive title for your message. Ral Partha 16:50, August 21, 2010 (UTC) yay!! your getting the files back up!! ive noticed some of the files that werent available are now coming back up! yay! gives me hope. i just started making armor from pep and now i can continue. hope you find the rest 04:26, August 24, 2010 (UTC)THxPhantom Yeah. All my mirrored files should be back up, here's the all-in-one: http://www.vrogy.net/pepa/pepa.zip Should be vrogy.net/pepa/FILENAME.pdo for them all. TBH it'd be much easier to maintain an all-in-one file like this, what with the small pdo filesize- and merely put filenames next to each image on the index. If it starts to get over 20MB or so, just start dividing it up into each game, armor and weapons, etc. As always, if anyone wants a new file mirrored, email me or note on my user page here. Vrogy 20:04, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Vrogy, what's your email? Please send a message to me saying that you are the one to contact for a file: Grindelwald09@hotmail.com --James Grunt armour: What the hell? Ok, so I'm from Michigan and I don't speak Millimetres. I downloaded the Grunt armour from this page, and I want to make a model of a real grunt out of styrofoam and then Pepp out the armour from here, and allow it to be De-tachable in some areas. (Such as the face, Methane tank, etc) Hell of it is, I don't know how big the armour is going to be. I don't want to make a Grunt that is a foot high and have armour that is 6 inches tall. The height is 347, next number is 304, next is 375. And they all say "mm" after it. I don't know how big that is. And I need this build before September 16th. Fully completed and painted. So, with that in mind, two things. Number one: How big is that, in inches, and if it's over 1 foot please say like "2 feet 6 inches" Not that I think it will be that big, it's an example. Also, number two: Is there any way that I can paint/draw/glue a sort of "guide" on my original peice of styrofoam to make sure that what I cut out doesn't suck like hell? If anyone can help me, please POST IT HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!! and email me at Grindelwald09@hotmail.com I'm not sure what "signature" is, so here goes.... --James If you want to use Pep Designer, you better learn to use centimeters and millimeters. The creator of PD is not from the US so for him, it's only natural to use metric system. I'm also in the US and I have to use cm and mm too just like other PD users. FYI, an inch is equal to 25.4 mm (or 2.54 cm) so 1 foot is equal to 304.8 mm. As for your second question, I think it's better that you ask the people at the 405th forums That is a more appropriate discussion place for construction questions. Around here, we simply maintain the pep collection and fix any vandalism that occurs. Finally, to sign your message, type 4 consecutive tildes (~). Ral Partha 18:56, August 31, 2010 (UTC) HELP PLZ!! i cant find out how to download :( I Don't know if it's spam (if it is, plz delete), but here i found a lot of pieces of armor of halo reach, if u need Whoops sorry dumb question but i got a good question now...the shin im trying to make it messed up and has no numbers :( I NEED NUMBERS!! plz help Reach Assualt Rifle? Can anyone design a pep file for a Halo: Reach Assualt Rifle? I want to make a weapon, and since Reach is coming out, what better weapon to start with than the AR?Jamesishott7 21:58, September 5, 2010 (UTC) It's already available for download at the 405th site. Go to the official Halo Reach pep files thread. Ral Partha 22:21, September 5, 2010 (UTC) you forgot the semicolon in the first pargraph after ( ; ) 22:26, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Change Made Change made to Noble 6's helmet It was listed as Mark V and Spartan III Fixed it to Mark IV and Spartan II even John was/is a Spartan II Noble Team is made up of Spartan IIIs (except for Jorge, who is a Spartan II). Mark IV armor is used in Halo Wars. Mark V is used in Halo Reach. Ral Partha 18:41, September 18, 2010 (UTC) no every spartan on reach was a spartan II beacause spartan IIIs were top secret and didnt wear MJOLNIR armor. I'm new at this So I am makeing a spartan EVA helmat for halloween and i got the pep files and printed them out but i dont now how I am supposed to folod them, are there any guides that give instructions or is there a way to see it in pepakura? 03:14, October 2, 2010 (UTC)Brandon Size for helmet/torso? Need to make this costume for my son. Will it be big enough for a 10 year old, by just printing and putting it together? help i cant figure out how to download the files please help.! Just fixed the page after someone deleted everything and posted there opinion on the 405th. Aktaylorh 21:04, November 8, 2010 (UTC) aktaylorh People deleting the pepakura files? Its been awhile since ive been here and im trying to make a new set of armor, but it seems that there has been a problem with someone deleting all the pepakura files. hope you all can get them back up and ban the idiot whos doing this. 15:16, November 11, 2010 (UTC)Diaus Accidental double post, trying to delete. shotgun problem hey the shotgun link works but I try to down load and it dosnt wrk. is it just me? little help plaese hi all. i'm workin on my second set of armour, and for what ever reason 405th don't have there Pepakura files up yet. so hear i am, my proplem is i cant get the file's of tis site to work on my copy of Pepakura Viewer 3. can any one sugest anything to help please ? ODST SMG the content has been removed by some anti pirate group or such jumped up cretins. sadly i think the sexiness of this gun will not be available again :( Magnum link? Theres not a link to the pep file for the magnum. It's now fixed. Ral Partha 06:52, February 18, 2011 (UTC) ?/1 I just got interested in this and I dicided to start out with a assault rifle and I downloaded it and works fine and all. but how do I know how big each piece is? never mind I found out question Hello! I'm new here, and I have a problem with all files. I haven't the program for read the files. Can you help me? Thank you! Move your cursor to the "Popular Pages" near the top of this page and click on "Pepakura Tutorial." There you will find all you need to know about pepakura and armor making. Also, make sure that you sign your name next time by typing four consecutive tilde symbols (~) after your message so that I'll know who I'm responding to. Ral Partha 15:44, April 1, 2011 (UTC)